Hopeless
by Magic Studios
Summary: Desde que perdió a Lockon, Tieria quedó sin esperanzas y ha estado solo desde que Celestial Being dejó de actuar, pero una visita a la tierra hará que esto cambie y una vez más suba a su Gundam en busca de la justicia por la que tanto habían luchado.


**Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam 00 no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores, productores etc. Yo solo la uso para mi diversión y sin fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias:** El fic está situado entre el final de la primera temporada y el principio de la segunda. Es Shonen Ai.

**Hopeless**

Dormía minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora, como si nada importase, como si en los sueños pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta a sus tantas preguntas. Así se sentía y aún entre las sábanas perlaba las mismas con gotas del mar, regalos de sirenas, maldición del corazón ahora humano por ser blando y puro, por ser lo que no fue.

Sus párpados se abrieron de nuevo a las puertas de la realidad y al ver reflejado ese planeta, esas nubes en los rubíes, enterró sus cabellos entre las sábanas de nuevo. -No... Hoy no quiero verlo. -musitó abrazándose a sí mismo, intentando así no sentir el frío peso de la soledad de su habitación.

Nunca imaginó aquella situación. Ese fuego que habían prendido se había consumido junto con la esperanza del que luchaba tiempo atrás. Ese deseo por cambiar el mundo, a las personas, por seguir los consejos y planes del Veda... Todo se había ido.

Desde que la organización dejó de funcionar él se había quedado allí, en el espacio. Allí donde su corazón se detuvo al escuchar la voz electrónica de ese pequeño compañero anaranjado que repetía una y otra vez sin descanso el apodo de su amigo caído.

Cerró los ojos con cierta fuerza, frunciendo así el ceño, dejando ver la frustración de no haber podido hacer nada en ese momento tan importante.

A pesar de haber pasado años, la voz de Haro se escuchaba a la perfección en esa mente que fue cambiando gracias al francotirador.

Alzó sus ojos hasta toparse con el calendario -Es hoy... -se escuchó su voz en las cuatro paredes carentes de decoración alguna.

Debía volver. Pisar ese mundo que le arrebató a la persona que le hizo cambiar, que le hizo probar por primera y última vez el sentimiento del amor. Ese mundo que tanto odiaba y donde nació el que dejó de existir en el firmamento infinito.

Volvió a removerse entre las sábanas. Aquellas donde tantas veces habían compartido un verdadero viaje al cielo... No, más allá de lo que el de cabellos oscuros pudiera ver o imaginar.

Como hace cuatro años, abandonó aquella nave en traje de luto. Era doloroso volver allí, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿Verdad? -preguntó frente a una cruz con un ramo de lirios blancos en brazos. Se acuclilló en una de sus rodillas para dejarlas descansar en su pie y volvió a incorporarse mirando el horizonte.

La brisa de Irlanda siempre había sido fría, aunque al cerrar los ojos podía apreciar el mismo frío del cuero de sus guantes cuando tomaba su rostro, dispuesto a arrebatarle un beso -Cuatro años... -susurró tras esperar por ese beso que nunca vino a sus labios. Parpadeó volviendo a apreciar la estructura de piedra y el extenso verde de los alrededores -Cuatro años han pasado desde que te fuiste. -una amarga risilla de unos segundos se escuchó antes de que retrocediera un paso y cerrara sus párpados.

Sí... Seguía doliendo como la primera vez que fue allí. Sabía que su cuerpo no estaba en ese lugar, pero él hubiera deseado descansar al lado de quienes amaba. Su familia.

-De verdad... -sollozó aun sin desvanecer esa débil sonrisa -Fuiste un egoísta por elegir ser el héroe y dejarme solo. -al fin, las lágrimas no pudieron ser retenidas y apretó los puños en un intento de no ser tan frágil como caer de rodillas y llorar todo lo que albergaba ese corazón herido. Sabía que las lágrimas no le iban a traer de vuelta, que por mucho que se lamentara...

Él ya estaba muerto.

-¿Por qué...?

-Esa pregunta es muy amplia.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y un vacío se creó en su estómago al escuchar esa voz tan conocida por el piloto de artillería pesada. -L-Lockon... -una pequeña risa escapó de los labios del mencionado y tiempo le faltó al otro para secar sus lágrimas, aún sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma. -contestó bromista, cerrando su ojo visible y apoyándose en la cruz con las manos en los bolsillos -No te pega esa actitud... ¿Dónde está la persona arrogante que conocí? -por más que el menor quisiera contestar, estaba bloqueado.

¿Podía ser cierto lo que veía o estaba volviéndose loco?

-Tieria... -le habló una vez estuvo frente a él. Quitó uno de sus guantes y pasó sus dedos por las lágrimas del contrario, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar -Siempre estoy a tu lado. -susurró una vez le tuvo entre sus brazos -Por eso no debes rendirte. Tienes que cambiar este mundo ¿De acuerdo?

-Celestial Being ya no existe.

-Existe. -interrumpió con firmeza -Sigues vivo. Setsuna, Allelujah, incluso Sumeragi. Todos seguís vivos. Podéis volver a empezar.

-Pero...

-Ya te lo he dicho... Siempre estaré contigo. -esta vez, su tono de voz fue más suave y repartía caricias por los cabellos de quien tenía entre sus brazos -Por favor, no te rindas y cambia al mundo. Por todos los que perdimos la vida y por los que estáis vivos. ¿Lo harás? -alzó la mirada para asentirle, mas el que había preguntado ya se había marchado de allí.

-Lo prometo. -logró decir con seguridad. Ahora una brisa cálida fue lo que le revolvió los cabellos, sintiendo las benévolas manos del castaño haciendo ese mismo gesto.

Y lo decidió. Lucharía una vez más junto a todos por Lockon, por el bien del mundo donde nació su amado y por su promesa junto a él. Esta vez no habría errores. Él se aseguraría de eso... Lo lograrían.

Después de cuatro años de inactividad, Celestial Being daría el último paso hacia el cambio del mundo.


End file.
